


Femboy Hooter (Femboy! Hyunjin AU)

by HoseoksFatAss



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Woman on Top, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoseoksFatAss/pseuds/HoseoksFatAss
Summary: Hyunjin's nervous for his first at his new job at Femboy Hooters, but he really needs to loosen up. Maybe.. you could help.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 64





	Femboy Hooter (Femboy! Hyunjin AU)

hyunjin was in a small mini skirt that barely covered himself and a skin tight crop top. his face was beet red as he approached my office, “boss i’m so nervous for the first day.. can you help me? what should i do?”

“aw baby cmere.” i said with a soft smile, “let’s rehearse.”

he came over and sat down on my lap, “m-may i uhm..”

“no no you know what to say.”

hyunjin groaned as he grinded gently on my thigh, “mommy~... cant i just stay in here? and not work?”

“then you won’t get paid baby... rehearse or leave i don’t have time for whining.”

of course hyunjin whined louder. grinding harder and harder on my thigh making it hard for me to keep my composure. his little cock was so wet with precum up against my thigh. god i wanted to bend him over my desk and fuck the shit out of him all day.

“mommy~ mmph~ please mommy~” hyunjins whines got the best of me and i slammed him against the table.

“dirty slut. you wanted this from the beginning... recite what you say when you greet customer now.” i huffed out.

“ok mommy... mm~ welcome to fe— uhn~.” he gripped my arms as i entered him, “mommy uhn~ please.”

god i wish my strap was real so i could feel him.

“i said recite what you say to the customers.”

“mm mommy you’re so deep mm... uh—“ i rammed into him and he yelped out at me.

“say it!” i slammed my hand in his throat as he huffed and groaned at me.

“oh god mommy oh my god mommy... hn~ w-welcome to fe— uhn~ femboy ho— oh mommy...”

his dick twitched as precum leaked out and soaked him. i jerked him off making him yell out moans and pleas of desperation.

“you don’t get to cum until you recite it perfectly.” i rubbed my thumb over the head of his penis making him moan out even louder.

“m-mommy!! uhn~ welcome to f- uhn femboy hooters... ugh~ can i— can i take your~ order mommy~...”

i slammed into him even harder, “i’ll take wings baby.. what a good boy you are to finish your sentences..”

he gripped my shirt, tugging me down violently.

“would you like fries with that mommy?” hyunjins eyes were sparkling in my very lit up office.

god i lost it. i was ramming into him so hard. his small cock slapped against my stomach as i pumped into him was so aggressively hard. i held his waist and he gripped my wrists so forcefully.

“you messed up.. ranch or bleu cheese.” i whispered in his ear as i watched his eyes roll back into his head.

his legs trembled, i felt them against my waist. oh he was driving me crazy. i wanted his tongue inside my mouth and his finger intertwined with mine.

“w-welcome to femb-boy hooters... wh- what can i get s-started for you?” hyunjin breathlessly asked.

“good boy you did it perfect... i want wings baby...” i smiled and he groaned a moan at me.

“ranch or bleu cheese mommy?” i slowed down my pace.

“neither....” i grabbed his waist and moved him off the desk and onto my lap.

“mm~ would you like fries with th—“

i cut him off by kissing him aggressively hard.

he squirmed under me and he moaned so harshly into my mouth, “mommy~.”

“stay in here for your shift... i’ll pay you for your hard work in here.” i sucked on his bottom lip.

hyunjin bit his lip when i backed up, “did i do good mommy?”

“so good hyunjin... so good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is not unisex.... LMAO ALSO I PROMISE I WRITE MORE THAN SEX


End file.
